Dear Santa
by CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Matthew Williams is planning to make this Christmas one that he and his boyfriend Gilbert will surely remember. Little does he know that Gil has his own ideas for the holiday-and the stubborn Prussian has no intention of leaving anything to chance...even if that means calling in a favour from Santa Claus himself. One-Shot Fluff. Human Names used.


**AN: **I guess I consider this an off shoot of "Gingerbread Kisses" And "It's Beginning to Snow." Continuation of the human/festive/fluffiness. Apologies for any OOC-ness.****

** Total PruCan Fluffy One-Shot. Predictable but adorable (At least I think it's adorable...how could these two cuties not make you squee?)**

**Established PruCan. Mentions of established USUK/UKUS. Only human names used…again, not sure why I did that. I do not consider this an AU necessarily. I still think of them as nations I just opted out of country names this go around.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did because then PruCan would be canon. And they would kiss all the time...I'm getting away from the topic...Story. Fluff. PruCan.**

* * *

**Dear Santa**

It was almost midnight on Christmas Eve, and Matthew was brushing his teeth, wishing that his boyfriend Gilbert would come to bed. He knew that Gil would have both of them up and in front of the tree at five am on the dot and Matthew wanted to at least be remotely awake this year. Without fail each year, it seemed the Canadian had spent the majority of Christmas Day in some sort of stupor due to his energetic boyfriend waking up at the crack of dawn in his excitement for presents. It also didn't help that Gilbert usually kept them both up late into the night so they could cuddle and do all sorts of other things in 'celebration of the holiday.' Although, Matthew didn't really object to any of that—he was always up for cuddling—he just wished that they could get more than three or four hours of sleep each Christmas.

Especially since this year, Matthew's brother Alfred and his husband Arthur were coming over for Christmas dinner. Usually they met up at Al's place, but _this _year, Gilbert had _insisted_ that they host the festivities—and when Alfred and Gilbert were in the same time zone, things had a tendency to go a little overboard. Smiling as he placed his toothbrush back into its little holder, right next to Gilbert's, Matthew gave himself one last glance in the mirror before deciding to go downstairs and see what was keeping his boyfriend occupied.

Descending the staircase, Matthew was struck by how beautiful their Christmas tree looked, set up against their floor to ceiling windows, with the snow falling lightly outside. Gilbert had really outdone himself this year. He _loved_ Christmas and always tried to make it as magical as possible, for which Matthew was incredibly grateful—he didn't know how to tell his lover that the holidays would _always _be magical as long as they were together.

That's why, this year, Matthew had decided that he was finally going to ask Gilbert to marry him. He had picked out the perfect ring which was wrapped and currently under the tree, waiting for the opportune moment.

His heart fluttered as he thought about the look on his boyfriend's face. Matthew knew that they loved each other and he knew that Gilbert would say 'yes,' but for some reason that didn't make the thought of actually asking the question any easier. He was still nervous—this was the love of his life after all.

Oddly enough, Gilbert wasn't in the living room, where Matthew had expected to find him, rummaging through the gifts, and giving them a good shake in an attempt to decipher the contents. Making his way into the kitchen, Matthew found his white-haired lover seated at the kitchen table, hunched over and scribbling furiously on what looked like one of Matthew's generic Christmas cards. He always bought a few packages so that he wouldn't accidentally forget someone and then have to run to the store at the last minute to purchase an extra card.

"What are you doing babe?" Matthew walked up behind his boyfriend and placed his hand on Gil's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Gilbert shouted and pulled the card he was writing on further into his arms in order to keep the contents of the letter from his Canadian.

_'Well, that's not suspicious at all,' _Matthew smiled a bit as he laughed at his boyfriend's odd reaction. "Are you writing a Christmas card? It's a bit late don't you think, whoever it is won't get it until the New Year."

Gilbert huffed a bit and angled his body to keep Matthew's prying eyes away from what he was writing. Signing his name with a flourish, he snapped the card shut and took it with him as he began to dig through the plates of holiday cookies that Matthew's brother-in-law, Arthur had mailed to them.

"You're going to eat those?" Matthew raised his eyebrows as Gilbert pawed through the cookies, selecting a few and placing them on a red plate.

"Nein," Gilbert opened the fridge and removed a bottle of his favourite beer. "I'm sure they're terrible. I just need cookies."

"Why do you need cookies?" Matthew pressed. He wasn't going to give up. "And beer? And what's in that card?"

Sighing as he poured the beer into a tall pint glass, Gilbert recognized the glint in his Mattie's eye. He wasn't going to wriggle out of this explanation. "I need cookies because Santa likes cookies. And he likes beer—everyone likes beer! And this—" He held up the card, "It's a letter," he stated.

"I gathered that Gil," Matthew smiled.

Picking up the plate of cookies, the card and the pint glass of beer, Gilbert jerked his head in the direction of the living room, indicating Matthew to follow as he carried his odd assortment toward the fireplace. "It's a letter for Santa," Gilbert mumbled.

"A letter for…Santa?" Matthew was actually a bit surprised. He would have never guessed that was what his boyfriend had been doing for the last fifteen minutes…writing a letter to Santa. They were grown men! Even his brother Alfred, who was probably the most childish person that Matthew knew didn't write notes for Santa Claus—or at least, he didn't think that he did. He should probably confirm that tomorrow with Arthur though.

"Ja, a letter for Santa," Gilbert shrugged, but his face was becoming quite red. "I used to do it all the time as a kid with my brother and I thought that it might be fun to do again this year." He set the plate, glass and letter on the mantelpiece and arranged them in a festive little display.

There were a few moments of silence while Matthew reflected on how absolutely adorable his boyfriend was before he stepped toward him and wrapped him up in a huge hug. "You're the cutest thing, you know that?" he said, placing a soft kiss on Gilbert's forehead.

"I am _not_!" Gilbert pushed back against his chest with indignation. "I'm not _cute_! I'm _awesome_!" He poked Matthew hard in the chest with his finger.

"Okay, okay," Matthew grinned and pulled his lover in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet, their lips brushing before Gilbert pushed against him, fully claiming the Canadian's mouth. "You certainly are awesome," Matthew agreed, pulling back breathlessly.

"Ja," Gilbert smirked. "Don't you forget that—Awesome, not cute." They smiled at one another, somewhat shyly for two men who had been dating for over four years.

"Wanna go to bed?" Matthew questioned, his voice giving all sorts of suggestions.

"I thought you'd never ask Mattie," Gilbert tugged on his boyfriend's hand, leading his toward the staircase.

Matthew pulled back a bit, "I'm just going to turn out the lights. I'll be up in a minute."

"I'll be waiting," Gilbert winked before heading up toward their bedroom.

Once his lover had disappeared, Matthew turned and looked curiously at the card, cookies and beer on the mantle. _'A letter to Santa…really?' _Matthew glanced around him quickly and confident that he was alone, plucked the card off of its perch and opened it. It was indeed a letter to Santa Claus.

_Dear Santa:_

_ I know that it's been a while since I've written, but the Awesome Me has never forgot about the Awesome You. I just wanted to say thank you for all the great Christmases that you've given me and my brother through the years and this year—I don't really want anything. I've got Mattie now and that's the best thing I could ever hope for. Just maybe…maybe you could help to make sure he says 'yes.' You know the question. _

_frohe Weihnachten,_

_Gilbert_

Clutching the letter to his chest, Matthew's eyes went wide and his breath started to come more quickly. Gilbert was going to propose! _Gilbert was going to propose!_ Not even thinking about his own proposal plans, Matthew shot his fist up in the air and did an impromptu victory dance, complete with a few wiggles and squeaks that he would _never_ admit to in public.

"Mattie," Gilbert's voice called from their bedroom. "You coming?"

Regaining his composure, Matthew placed the card very carefully back where Gilbert had displayed it and responded with, "Be right there babe!" Turning out the lights, Matthew gave one last look at the letter to Santa, the letter that exposed all of his boyfriend's hopes and dreams—all of _their_ hopes and dreams and smiled in excitement before bounding up the stairs. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He couldn't wait to spend another Christmas—one of many—with his boyfriend.

No, not _boyfriend_…with his _fiancé._

* * *

**frohe Weihnachten - Merry Christmas**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Happy Christmas Eve to you all!**


End file.
